1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and structure for a bracelet or necklace which when assembled has a spiral visual effect and may be referred to as a twisted tennis bracelet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tennis bracelets are extremely popular throughout the world. Their look is attractive because of the glittering effect of the stones carried on the bracelet when worn. All of the stones project from the same plane, and tennis bracelets have been a part of the jewelry industry for many years.